


Dream of Me

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: His eyes were blue and bright. That was the first thing Lukas noticed about the boy. The second thing was that he was a few years older than himself. The third thing was how loud his laugh was. It seemed to fill the entire space they were in, Lukas almost wanted to join himself.





	

His eyes were blue and bright. That was the first thing Lukas noticed about the boy. The second thing was that he was a few years older than himself. The third thing was how loud his laugh was. It seemed to fill the entire space they were in, Lukas almost wanted to join himself.

"What's your name?" Lukas found himself shouting out.

"I'm Mathias, what about you?" They boys smile was wide, and Lukas thought to himself how it must have hurt.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell my name to strangers. Sorry Mathias." Lukas gave a small shrug, and Mathias copied him, giving a pout with it.

"Oh well. Maybe someday we can become friends and you can tell me your name."

Lukas gave a small nod, offering an even smaller smile. Suddenly, everything went dark, a T.V. turning on against one of the walls. Both boys turned towards it, walking over. The screen lit up with what seemed to be an older version of Mathias sitting at a kitchen table.

"Hey, Lukas, will you put syrup on my omelette for me?" he called out, looking up from the papers he seemed to be working on.

"Alright," another voice called, walking into the room. Lukas gasped. That was him. Did he get to become friends with Mathias? Did he get to live with Mathias?

"Whoa! That's me and you," Mathias gasped. "So your name is Lukas, huh? Well, Lukas, it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

Lukas suddenly noticed that the room was getting brighter and brighter.

"Oh! I think it's time to wake up!" Mathias pouted. "Too bad, I wanted to spend more time with you. I'll see you later, alright, Lukas?"

"Wait," Lukas called as Mathias turned away. "What do you mean wake up?"

Mathias tilted his head a bit. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Mathias laughed. "You should ask your parents when you wake up! I'll see you later, Lukas. I really have to go now, but it was fun playing with you." Mathias turned, waving over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Goodbye," Lukas heard himself mumble as he jolted awake. He blinked slowly before his mom came into the room.

"Lukas, what are you still doing in bed? I've woken you up three times already! Get up, or you'll be late for your first day of school," she chided lightly.

"Hey mom, I just had a really weird dream," Lukas mumbled as his mother pulled him out of bed, starting to get him dressed.

"Oh?" his mother stopped. "What was it about?"

"I..." he stopped, trying to recall what happened. "I don't remember. But it was really strange."

"Hmm," his mother hummed, before starting to help him dress again. "Well, I suppose when you remember you can tell me, alright?"

"Alright," Lukas agreed.

/ /

The next time he dreamed of Mathias was two years later when he was seven.

"Hey, Lukas, I haven't seen you in forever! How are you?" Mathias asked as soon as Lukas' eyes met his. Mathias was probably around ten now, and Lukas found the three year gap somewhat intimidating.

"Oh. Mathias. I've been good, how are you?"

Mathias laughed loudly. "I've been great! Say, how long has it been, anyways? Two years? That's a long time!"

"Yes, around a fourth of my lifetime," Lukas agreed.

"So you're eight, then?"

"No, I'm seven. I just figured that saying a fourth would be easier."

"Oh." Mathias pouted again. "I guessed wrong." He suddenly perked up again. "Wait, if you're seven that makes me three years older than you!"

Lukas nodded. "Yes. That's true. But I bet I'm smarter."

Mathias laughed loudly at this. "Wow, Lukas, you're really funny, you know that?" The younger blinked slowly, giving no other reply. The lights suddenly went off again, a T.V. turning on in the corner. "Oh! It's the future thing again! Come on, Lukas, let's go watch." Mathias dragged Lukas with him to the beanbag in front of the T.V.

"This wasn't here before," Lukas mumbled, and Mathias giggled.

"Of course not, silly! Last time didn't last nearly as long as this time will. Now shh. We gotta watch."

He nodded, before turning and watching the screen with the other boy. Watching them, but older, doing different things together. At one point, Mathias leaned over to whisper to him, "I like the times we go shopping the best. It looks like a lot of fun."

"I like when we're napping on the couch."

"What? Why then?"

"Because it looks peaceful. We both look so happy just to be together."

"Oh." Mathias went quiet. "That's a good reason."

/ /

He doesn't dream of Mathias again for five years.

"Mathias. It's been a while. You're in high school now, right?"

Mathias gives Lukas his usual grin with his usual laugh. "Yeah, it sure has been a long time. I hope you've been doing well."

"A lot happens in five years, good and bad, overall, though, I'm still here, so it's okay."

Mathias seemed at a loss for words. Finally, he spoke. "You know, Lukas, sometimes you amaze me. You're just so... aw-inspiring."

Lukas blushed brightly. By now he had learned what these dreams were, and, more importantly, what they meant for him and Mathias. Which reminded him...

"Mathias... Why didn't you tell me we were soulmates?"

"Ha," Mathias sighed more than laughed, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"Mathias," Lukas warned. "I couldn't even remember the dreams when I woke up, and if I was told correctly, I won't remember this time until I dream about it again. So just tell me."

"Fine, caught red handed, huh? Well, I just don't know. I guess I thought it was cute that you had no idea. Sorry, probably should have told you."

Lukas simply rolled his eyes, walking over to the beanbag sat in front of the T.V. "How long until it starts, do you think?" he asked, giving Mathias a glance as the other sat beside him.

"Wow, sassy twelve year old, much?"

"Don't even start with me, asshole."

Mathias laughed, throwing an arm around the younger. "It should start soon. While we're waiting we can cuddle peacefully. That was your favorite part about last time, right?"

he gave a slight hum in confirmation. "Yes, although it was specifically the part of being able to simply enjoy being together more than anything else."

He was given a blank stare in reply, before Mathias squealed loudly, scooping him up onto his lap. "Oh my god, you're so cute! Ah!"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Lukas screeched, squirming around. His face was bright red, but Mathias could tell he didn't really mind by the smile gracing his face.

"You know," Mathias said once he had finally calmed down, Lukas settled on his lap, "I think your smile is probably the eighth wonder of the world. And your eyes are the ninth. Your laugh is the tenth. Hair's eleventh. Twelfth would be your-"

"You're wrong."

Mathias stopped short. "What?"

"You're wrong. If anyone's smile in here is a wonder of the world, it's yours."

"What?" he stuttered out, face reddening.

"I'm trying to say that I really like your smile, okay?"

"O-oh. Well thank you. Yours is pretty cute as well. I mean, I already said that, but it still applies now. Just... so you know... Yeah."

Lukas giggled-honest to god giggled- and Mathias swore he died right then. "Thank you, Mathias."

The light, as they had the past two times, suddenly went off, the T.V. lighting up. This time it opened at some kind of park. They were standing by a lake, laughing and watching all the different children playing.

"Psst. Lukas," the older Mathias on the screen whispered. "Guess what."

"You forgot you have a five page paper due tomorrow in class," Lukas answered, not missing a beat.

Mathias' eyes widened. "Crap. You're right." He then shook his head, "But that wasn't what I was going to say."

"Oh? And what were you going to say?"

The older Mathias then leaned forward, so his mouth was right net to Lukas' ear. "I love you. A lot. Marry me?" He grabbed Lukas' hand, pressing something into the palm. The older Lukas gasped, bringing the object to his face to see a silver ring. "I know it's nothing fancy, but I couldn't wait any longer. So maybe not now, but eventually? Just so I know that someday?"

Tears started to form of both the eyes of Lukas on and off screen. "Oh my god," the younger Lukas whispered as the Lukas-to-be began to nod jerkily. "Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"Hey, you okay?" Mathias took his eyes off the screen to look at the other boy.

"Yes," Lukas nodded. "Yes, just..."

Mathias laughed. "Yeah, I know.

/ /

Despite having only seen Mathias in three dreams he could never remember, the first time Lukas saw him-really saw him in the flesh-he knew who it was. At nineteen, Lukas did something he never thought he would do.

He kissed someone he had never seen before.

"Mathias," he had found himself shouting across the street. He saw the blonde's head swerve, trying to find the owner of the voice, until they landed on Lukas.

"Lukas!"

Mathias looked like he was going to say more, but before he could, Lukas was already leaping on top of him, connecting their mouths.

"Mathias, you dork. Where have you been all my life?"

"Um... Denmark?"

Lukas couldn't help a small laugh and eye roll. "Whatever, I don't care. Just as long as from now on you don't leave me."

Mathias gave his own laugh, scratching the back of his head. "Alright, will do. I was actually planning on it, so..."

"Well then," Lukas said, "I'm glad we're on the same page."


End file.
